1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking appliance.
2. Prior Art
Conventional cooking appliances, for example electromagnetic cookers, are provided with temperature sensors. In order to prevent utensils heated thereon (such as pots, pans, kettles, etc.) from being overheated, when the temperature sensor senses a temperature exceeding a preset temperature (e.g. 120.degree. to 130.degree. C. or higher) heating is automatically stopped.
In the above described conventional appliances, when water is contained in the object to be heated, the temperature is maintained at around 100.degree. C. When the temperature increases above a set temperature of about 130.degree. C., heating is stopped. However, at that point, the contents of the utensil being heated would have already been burnt up and stuck to the utensil. Thus, conventional appliances are not quite as desirable as they could be in view of the cooking purposes.
On the other hand, electromagnetic cookers having timers instead of temperature sensors, as described above, work as expected if an appropriate time is set. However, when such a cooker is used by an elderly person or a person who is not accustomed to handling this type of appliance, it may happen that the timer is set for the maximum time. In such a situation, a timer cannot be used effectively and as in the above described case, burning will result.